Breathe Again
by EloiseLawrence18
Summary: Caroline decides to take a chance and visit Klaus in New Orleans. But what exactly has she walked in on?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or part of the TV shows, this is purely fiction._

Chapter One

* * *

The night was quiet, the stars shining, glistening against the pure black of the night sky. It wasn't cold, but it was certainly fresh and there seemed to be a feeling of unease in the air. Walking through the high street her heels were the only thing to be heard; her suitcase being wheeled along behind her. Looking around her, there wasn't anyone around. Wasn't New Orleans supposed to be buzzing with excitement? Filled with people from all over the world?

"What the hell" Caroline whispered, her grip tightening around her suitcase as she looked around her. Focusing her eyes in on the dark alleyways, swearing someone was watching her. She sighed, hating herself for her constant paranoia and worry. She was a vampire for goodness sake; nothing was going to hurt her. Turning back around, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother's favourite blonde"

Well if there was one thing that was going to hurt her, she'd found it.

* * *

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, looking her up and down, her confidence returning now she recognised the familiar face.

"I live here funnily enough. But I was about to ask you the same question".

Rebekah looked stunning tonight, but she looked more agitated than normal. Well, from what Caroline saw of her in Mystic Falls anyway. It was no secret that they never got on with one another. Hated each other in fact.

"Actually, don't bother answering that. I know why" She smirked. "Unfortunately for you, he's not here at the moment. A slight bit of bother you've walked in on" Rebekah explained as she started pacing in front of her. "Now, I would love more than anything to rip your heart out right now, but, I don't want to suffer the wrath of my brothers. So you better follow me".

Frowning, Caroline followed Rebekah. Why is it that whenever she tries to find one original, another one pops up around the corner. Always and forever could be a right pain sometimes.

* * *

"Will you hurry up? I do have things to be getting on with you know!" Rebekah called angrily, dashing through the alley ways of New Orleans to an iron gate, buried in the side of a brick archway.

"Well I didn't ask you to look after me you know" Caroline called back, catching up with her, her eyes narrowing at the agitated blonde in front of her.

"Watch it Caroline. I don't have the same fondness of you as my brother has but I definitely have his temper" She growled, her eyes turning blood shot, the veins protruding around her eyes.

"Now, now Rebekah, that is no way to treat our guest" Elijah warned, opening the Iron Gate with speed and blocking the entrance. "Good evening Miss Forbes, what a pleasant surprise" He smiled, adjusting the sleeves of his suit, maintaining his smart image. "Please, follow me"

With one last growl from Rebekah she turned and was gone in a flash. Caroline looked through the gate to where Elijah was waiting. This was definitely not what she was expecting.

"Now, unfortunately my brother Nicklaus is not with us at the moment. We were unaware of your arrival and this isn't exactly the best timing for visits. Nonetheless, I will show you to your room and I ask of you to remain there until it is safe to come out. Do you understand?" Elijah turned to her, his eyes beaming into hers.

Caroline was never one to be controlled, but it seemed she had entered at the completely wrong time. As she followed Elijah up the stairs, she contemplated whether this was the biggest mistake of her life.

"Of course" She whispered, looking at the wooden door in front of her. He nodded, walking back down the stairs and was gone in a flash. It was only now that she noticed the people on the other side of the courtyard, studying her every move. They were vampires. Why was everyone here so sketchy?

Opening the door to her room she walked in, switching on the light and looking around. It was small, but cosy. The French windows opened up to a balcony where you could see the lights of the high street. The high street that was supposedly buzzing with people. The double bed was layered with blankets and there was a small bathroom to the left hand side. Chester drawers and a wardrobe filled the room but it was evident that it wasn't occupied by anyone. But it had one of the best views, why would no one be here?

She pulled out her phone, looking at the new messages.

_Have fun Care, stay safe! B xxx_

_Missing you already Caroline, have lots of fun for me and stay in touch. Elena xxx_

_Stay strong. Stefan._

Stay strong? What was that supposed to mean? It seemed like Stefan was back to his old, sensible ways. He had, after all, hung around with Klaus in the 1920's, maybe there was something he knew that she didn't?

Slamming her suitcase down on the bed, she unzipped it and laid it out. Unsure of whether or not she should unpack all her clothes. She decided against it, maybe it would be better to leave before Klaus even knew she was here.

_I'm coming home tomorrow. This was a huge mistake. C xxx_

Caroline sent the text to Elena, knowing that if anyone was going to support her returning home and away from Klaus, then it would be her. Switching off her phone she buried it in her suitcase and pulled out the blood bag, ripping off the top and drinking the whole thing until it was bone dry.

"Well this is fun" She mumbled, looking around, knowing that Elijah practically told her to stay hidden. What exactly was going on here?

Well, if there was one thing that she would be more than happy to do it was sleep. She had been travelling all day and was quite simply, exhausted. She would hide it out in New Orleans tomorrow and then would leave the following evening. She might as well see the town whilst she's on her way out right?

With that thought, she closed her eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

_I know that this chapter was very slow, but it is just the introduction. Review and tell me what you think so far, there will be more drama and definitely more Klaroline to come._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or either of the TV shows. This is purely fiction._

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Elijah, I don't care what Klaus says. I'm not his prisoner and quite frankly, I'm bored of being cooped up in this tiny little bedroom being watched by your guards. I'm going out and you can't stop me!"

Caroline awoke with the noises of people shouting outside her room. She sat up, pulling her hair back so she could fully listen to their conversation. Was Klaus here?

"Hayley, please keep your voice down, people can hear you. I can assure you that you are not my brother's prisoner, he is only trying to keep you safe" Elijah reasoned.

"Enough! I am so sick of hearing that excuse. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself; I've been doing it my whole life. Now please, move out of my way."

Caroline recognised the voice immediately and she growled, anger building up inside her. What on earth was Hayley doing here and why was Klaus trying to protect her?

"You have GOT to be kidding me" Caroline growled, walking towards her window and seeing Hayley walking away, looking around her as she travelled towards the centre of town.

This was definitely a mistake, she thought as she turned to her suitcase and pulled out her phone. It was dead, perfect.

* * *

The day passed and no one had come to see her. Not Elijah, Rebekah or Klaus. She had been watching from her window all day, the town was buzzing with people, it was like a carnival and it looked so much fun. It was like she was a burden more than a guest; they hadn't even bought her breakfast or checked that she was still here.

She listened to the people talking in the courtyard below her and she heard many mentions of the originals, but after this morning's argument with Hayley, she hadn't heard or seen of them since.

Opening the French doors she stepped out into the sunshine, looking down at the people around her. There were no signs of Elijah or Rebekah and considering Klaus didn't even know she was here, now would be the perfect time to leave.

* * *

"Who is that?" Sophie asked, looking across at the young blonde standing on the balcony of the house.

"I don't know I've never seen her before. It doesn't look like she's planning to stay though" Davina smirked, watching the young blonde jump from the balcony with her bag and blend herself in with the hustles and bustles of the busy high street down below.

Turning to look at each other, Davina frowned. "Another vampire" She growled, turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

With all these people around her, Caroline felt safer here than she did before, even though she was out in the open. Obviously, something was going on with the vampires but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. Looking at all the people she noticed many people claiming to be witches, telling people what their future had in hold for them. She noticed all of the bright colours, the bars and restaurants, music coming from practically every one.

Keeping her wits about her she still continued to listen out for any sign of talking about the originals and she made sure that she checked all around her for any sign of Rebekah or Elijah; they were, after all, the only ones that knew she had come.

As the day carried on, Caroline found herself noticing more and more people staring at her. She could tell which ones were vampires, now she was one herself; it was so easy to sense. She started to hear people whispering about the originals and she thought to herself that maybe she'd walked around this high street one too many times.

She retreated into a noisy restaurant and made her way to one of the booths at the back, completely hidden out of sight. She was able to see everyone that entered through the front door and she had planned her exit, just in case Rebekah or Elijah came in.

"Can I get you anything?" A young woman asked, keeping her distance. Camille. "No thank you Camille" Caroline grinned. "You never saw me here" She stated, looking straight into the eyes of the waitress.

"Marcel, what's going on?" She heard someone say. Recognising the voice she instantly flashed out of the restaurant to the back alley outside.

"Great! Does Rebekah know every single man in town?" She whispered, taking in her surroundings. She'd left her bag inside but honestly, there wasn't anything in there that she couldn't easily replace. The back of this restaurant was dreary. She was standing on dirty metal stairs surrounded by tall buildings.

"Where do you think you're off too?" Rebekah asked, standing behind her holding Caroline's bag. Caroline flashed out of the alley way and onto the street, stopping when she thought she'd lost her.

"I'm not that easily deterred dear Caroline. I thought Elijah told you to stay inside. Where exactly do you think you're going?" Rebekah asked, her face showing signs of seriousness and anger.

"I'm not going anywhere Rebekah. I'm just looking around" Caroline replied, holding her own against the original. Looking around her she started to notice more and more vampires flashing away as the sky began to darken. Looking back down at Rebekah, Caroline noticed the unease in the vampire as she too, started looking up at the sky.

Noticing Rebekah's distraction, Caroline flashed out of site before Rebekah could notice, hiding in yet another dark and dreary alleyway near the original house.

"You can't hide from an original, you know that don't you?"

Caroline turned to see a young girl standing in front of her, a smile on her lips. Her dark hair was blowing in the wind that was beginning to pick up.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked studying the young girl's features. She only looked around 16 and she wasn't a vampire.

"I'm Davina."

* * *

"Elijah!" Rebekah called, slamming open the Iron Gate and storming into the courtyard.

"What can I do for you Rebekah?" Elijah asked, turning away from his conversation with Hayley.

"We have a problem" She stated, slamming Caroline's suitcase down on the floor and looking her brother in the eyes. "If anything happens to her, our necks are on the line"

"If anything happens to whom?" Hayley asked, putting herself in the middle of the siblings and studying the suitcase.

"Hayley, I do apologise for cutting our conversation short but if you could return to your bedroom and I will come and find you later. Me and my sister have some business to attend to" He explained, exiting with a flash, followed by Rebekah.

* * *

_There's the second chapter for you. To make it clear, Davina has a slightly different role in this story. Review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the TV shows. This is entirely fiction._

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Looking at the young girl in front of her, Caroline felt very uneasy.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked, taking a step back from Davina, who laughed at the very question.

"You" She grinned.

Within seconds Caroline's head was filled with a seering pain, wincing, she grabbed hold of her head as she screamed. Her knees buckled from underneath her and she fell to the ground, her hand scratching against the concrete floor as she tried to regain her strength against the shooting pain in her head.

"Davi…" She whispered before she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Well where did you last see her Rebekah? She can't have gone far and she's probably just a little spooked. You haven't exactly been the kindest too her have you?" Elijah explained as they walked through the high street, listening for any signs of Caroline's voice.

"No Elijah, Caroline doesn't do spooked, she does stupid and right now, she's being stupid" Rebekah retaliated, looking around at all the vampires flashing away from them. "And what the bloody hell is going on with this sky?" She asked, looking up as the wind picked up, blowing her hair behind her.

"I do believe this is Davina's doing" Elijah replied, looking in front of him at the witches retreating back to the cemetery. Well, the real ones anyway.

* * *

Waking up, Caroline looked around her. She wasn't in the warm, cosy room back at the originals house; she was somewhere dark and cold. Standing up, she focused her eyes to the darkness outside her, trying to sense any signal of someone there. She sensed the beating of a heart.

"Davina?" She asked, wondering what on earth had happened.

She got no reply, but she could still sense the heartbeat. There was someone in the room with her, they just weren't playing along. Reaching forward her hands brushed against the bars of a metal cage.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" She called out, her anger building as she felt around her, realising that not only was she in the cage, but she couldn't leave through the open door either. "You're a witch." She stated, her eyes rolling.

* * *

"Correct. Unfortunately for you, I'm not a very happy witch either" Davina stated, coming out of the shadows and walking towards the open doorway of the cage. "What are you doing in New Orleans?" She asked, looking into Caroline's eyes.

For once, Caroline decided to think before answering. She hadn't seen this girl before but if there was something going on then it must be between the witches and the vampires, Klaus hated them for sure and knowing him, he'd probably done something to anger them.

"I came to visit someone, wanted to experience the town" Caroline answered, desperately trying not to give away that she was here for Klaus, or staying with the originals.

"Of course you did. Funny, I now know when I'm being lied too, Caroline, is it? I know you're staying with the mighty originals, I saw you running away from Rebekah earlier. She would have caught you had I not blocked you from her senses" Davina explained.

"Why did you do that? I don't even know who you are" Caroline asked, reaching forward to touch the entry of the cage again.

"I know, but you will soon enough" Davina laughed before turning and walking back into the shadows.

Sitting down on the floor of the cage Caroline was annoyed with herself for drawing so much attention to herself. She wanted to escape before Klaus found out she'd turned up here. It was a stupid idea and obviously, he was protecting Hayley. She had no phone and no one knew she was in this stupid cage.

"Now, Caroline, I think it's time we talk." Davina said, returning to the entry of the cage, holding four wooden stakes in her hands. Caroline stood up, preparing for a battle of her own. Her eyes darkening and her fangs protruding.

* * *

"Let's start at the beginning shall we? I'm a witch, obviously, and I've lived in this town my whole life. This town used to be the home of the witches but we have been removed by the vampires. I hate vampires." Davina started, playing with the stakes in her hands as she eagerly watched Caroline's reactions.

"I was living with a vampire called Marcel that was in charge of this town; until the original vampires showed up again and Marcel handed me over like a prize. Klaus killed my family and he killed my best friend, a human, who had no chance of protecting himself." She went on, her emotion clear. "Now, you are a friend of Klaus' which means that this probably doesn't surprise you" Davina laughed before plunging one of the stakes into Caroline's stomach.

She cried out as the wood sunk in to her stomach, her hands unable to pull it out as she fell to the floor.

"Now I'm going to take this town back from Klaus. Me, and the other witches and you are going to help us do that" She stated, plunging the second stake into her shoulder. Caroline cried out, becoming weaker by the second. These stakes were laced with vervain and were singeing her from the inside.

"Now I just need you to do one thing for me" She smiled, plunging the third stake into her chest, just to the left of her heart.

* * *

"Elijah, I think you're forgetting how bloody important that girl is to Klaus. If a hair gets touched on her body…" Rebekah shouts across the courtyard, pacing in circles in desperation. "Why can't we sense her?"

"Rebekah, do calm down. Klaus doesn't even know that Caroline is here and I intend on keeping it that way. Now, we can't sense her which means that she is most likely in the presence of the witches. Now that might be a problem" Elijah replied, shielding himself from the ever growing wind around him.

Within seconds, the high street was filled with a number of screams as the sound of windows smashing filled the courtyard.

As their eyes connected Elijah and Rebekah flashed to the high street, although the witches block meant they were unable to leave the end of their alleyway; able to see the action, but not stop it.

"Elijah, look!" Rebekah watched as Davina watched them from the smashed window above. She smiled before pointing to the middle of the floor where Caroline was hunched in a pool of her own blood, her eyes blood shot and her fangs protruding as she desperately tried to pull the poisoned stakes from her body.

"Caroline!" Elijah shouted and she turned to look towards him, he signalled for her to make her way over to him as Davina watched from the window. Caroline watched as she saw the desperation and anger on both their faces but she couldn't muster up the strength to flash over towards them.

"Diego!" Rebekah called as he ran towards Caroline, flashing her over to Elijah and Rebekah.

"NO!" Davina called, flinging Diego into the brick wall, his neck snapping and leaving him unconscious. As the night drew in the night walkers began to make their way out onto the high street, hissing at the number of witches blocking them from Caroline. The wind picked up and a young girl walked out from the crowd and started walking towards Caroline holding the final wooden stake.

"Caroline, get yourself in here now for goodness sake!" Rebekah called as her eyes turned blood shot and her fangs protruded as she watched the witch walking closer and closer towards Caroline.

As Caroline turned to look behind her at the witches, she looked up at Davina. Hissing at her, she made one desperate attempt to flash towards Rebekah and Elijah but the second she stood she came crashing down, the seering pain shooting through her head and she screamed in pain.

"Goodbye Caroline" Davina called as the witch reached her. Caroline saw her small, bare feet stop next to her and she turned to look up at her, her eyes blood shot in anger before she picked up the stake. Caroline cried out in pain.

"NO!" One of the witches screamed as the young witch had her heart ripped out.

"You alright, love?" Klaus spat, his mouth dripping with blood after he drained the circle of witches, leaving them for the other night walkers.

"Klaus…" Caroline cried before she fell into unconsciousness.

"I've got you, my lovely" He whispered as he picked her up in his arms; his orange eyes gleaming with anger as he looked up at his siblings, the blood continuing to drip off of his fangs as the night walkers finished off the witches behind him.

* * *

_ I know Davina isn't this evil in the show but I wanted her to be the most powerful and evil witch in this story. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the TV shows. _

_P.S : Lots of people have been alerting and favouriting this story but haven't reviewed to tell me what they think of it. Please review!_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Holding Caroline in his arms, he looked down at her face. He hasn't removed the spikes yet because he knows how much it is going to hurt her and he wants her out of the way of Davina, who fled when he killed her witches; her family.

He growled, pushing through his siblings, Elijah and Rebekah looking at each other with a mutual understanding of fear at Klaus' reaction. Not only to knowing that they knew she was here, but because they allowed her out of their sight with the war going on around them.

"You're okay now" He whispered as he carried her into his room and lay her down on his bed. In one swift motion he pulled all three stakes out of her body, looking at the way the vervain had burnt her from the inside, singed her even. Her skin looked sore, painful and even though it would heal in time, she'd feel it for the next few hours. She wasn't as quick to heal as he was. At the removal of the stakes she screamed, grabbing hold of his arm, gripping onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry Caroline" He whispered, tucking her under his sheets and closing the curtains, blocking out the sun. He's eyes darkened and he frowned as he turned towards the door way and listened to Elijah and Rebekah talking.

"How could she put a bloody blocker on this place? If he hadn't of turned up she would have been dead!" Rebekah cried as she paced around the courtyard, the other vampires backing off and walking away.

"Yes, she would have! So would you lovely sister, or you loyal brother like to tell me what's going on!" Klaus shouted, walking down the steps and over to his siblings.

"Nicklaus please, sit and we will explain everything" Elijah insisted, pulling up a chair for Klaus to sit on. Rebekah stayed her distance, knowing she wasn't Klaus' favourite sibling at the moment.

Klaus didn't say another word. He looked Elijah in the eyes, his hands grasped together in anger, Caroline's blood stain on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Caroline arrived in New Orleans yesterday evening. Rebekah stumbled across her walking through the middle of the high street and bought her here. We believe she has come to visit you…"

"Not that we actually asked her" Rebekah mumbled, receiving both a glance from Elijah and a glare from Klaus.

"True, we did not ask, we were rather busy at the time she arrived so we showed her to her room where she was asked to stay until deemed safe to come out. Despite this, Rebekah and many day walkers saw her walking around the quarter and she slipped from Rebekah's grasp into that of Davina's and well, you know the rest of that story" Elijah explained, taking a sip of his water and staring Klaus in the eyes.

"And neither one of you thought to ring me to tell me Caroline had arrived?" Klaus asked, leaning back in his chair to watch them further.

"You didn't tell us where you went Nicklaus! You have been gone for days; we did not want to disturb your precious work!" Rebekah chimed in.

"Rebekah, enough." Elijah warned.

"I have been working to save our home, Rebekah! To help us win the war against these witches and this is how you thank me?" He asked, standing up, his arms raised to his sides.

"Nicklaus, we did not mean any harm to Caroline and we tried our best to protect her but, you of all people know how strong a witch's barrier is. You cannot escape it" Elijah pleaded.

"And if that was Hayley, dear brother, would you have fought so little then?" Klaus asked, slamming his fist on the table before turning away from his siblings and walking out of the courtyard.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah called.

"To find Davina" Klaus growled.

"And what about Caroline, Klaus? Are you just going to leave her up there?" Rebekah called out to him, her hand pointing to the room in which Caroline lay.

He stopped, mid-track before continuing on. Caroline was safe now, but no one would hurt her and get away with it.

* * *

"He never could choose, could he Sophie?" Davina commented as she sensed the argument going on between the siblings. "His love for her or his hatred for me". She smiled a glimmer in her eye. "Well I say we test that theory"

"Are you being serious Davina? No one is going to stand by us now, look what happened? Children died out there today to help us! No one is going to go against Klaus now, he killed ten witches single handedly for her, we have no chance! Of course he'll choose her!" Sophie pleaded as she looked down at the deceased witches still lying in the quarter. "We need to bury their bodies so they can be at peace"

"No, Sophie. We have asked the other witches to do that. They will stand by us because we are stronger than Klaus. We now know his one biggest weakness and I have the power to stand up to him, I can feel it! Even so, we have Caroline now and we know why she's here" Davina explained, tapping her fingers against the window seal as she looked across at the courtyard.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Caroline looked around at her surroundings. It was a different room to where she was before and she doesn't remember how she got here. All she remembered was Davina and the stakes.

She tried to sit up but her wounds still hadn't healed properly from where the vervain had burnt her.

"Mmm" She moaned, wincing as she sat up, her hand reaching round to touch her shoulder, dried blood etched over her skin. She closed her eyes, remembering Davina telling her about why she hated Klaus. How she wanted revenge. Her skin was covered in a light sweat as she remembered the pain of the stakes piercing her body. The door creaked open and she jumped, looking up to see the blonde waitress that she had met earlier that day.

"Caroline?" Camille asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. "I'm Cami, I saw you earlier in the bar. I didn't realise you were a friend of Klaus'" She explained. Caroline looked at her, why on earth was the waitress in her room? How did she know Klaus?

"Who are you?" Caroline coughed, wincing with every movement to straighten herself up.

"I'm a friend of Klaus' too. I know all about your vampires and witches. I want to be on the winning side, everyone does right" She joked, laughing to herself as Caroline continued staring her out.

"And what are you doing here now?" Caroline asked. Doubt filling her mind about the amount of women Klaus seems to have something to do with in this town. Maybe she was only what he wanted in Mystic Falls, not here.

"I'm just here to check on you and make sure you're okay. I stay here now after everything that happened with me and…" Cami started before Caroline interrupted her.

"I don't want to know" She replied bluntly, looking down at her clothes stained in blood. "Look, the only reason I left this house earlier because I was trying to sneak out without Klaus ever realising I was here" She explained.

Klaus entered the courtyard and heard the rustling around in his room. He assumed Caroline had awoken and was unaware Cami was in there too. He heard her talking and listened intently.

"Why did you want to leave without him knowing?" Cami asked, sitting at the end of the bed and reading Caroline's facial expressions.

"It was a big mistake … me coming here, I mean. I thought I had something with Klaus but he's too busy at the moment and it seems like he has far more important things to be dealing with. I shouldn't have come" She whispered the final sentence, looking down at her hands. Cami nodded.

"Well you need some rest Caroline, I'll check on you later and bring you some food in the morning" Cami smiled turning and leaving the room. She travelled down the hallway to the room in which Caroline was occupying beforehand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hayley asked, coming up behind Cami who was trying to sneak into Caroline's room.

"Oh, Hayley! I was just going to my room" Cami replied, taking her hand away from the handle and holding it behind her back.

"Your room is that way" Hayley replied, pointing in the opposite direction.

Klaus watched from the bottom of the courtyard trying to process what he'd just heard Caroline say.

"Enough, girls. Hayley go to sleep and Cami, I need to talk to you" Klaus explained, watching Hayley retreat back into her bedroom before pulling Cami closer towards him.

"Was that true, what Caroline said?" He asked her, looking into her eyes. She was a little taken back at how close he was to her. "No, she was definitely lying, she likes you Klaus, don't screw it up" Cami sighed, pulling away from him and walking down the stairs.

"Oh what? Stupid cow" Caroline mumbled, obviously eavesdropping and Klaus laughed, walking towards his bedroom to check on his favourite girl.

* * *

_Klaroline really is going to start now, now the introduction to my story has happened. BUT, only if you review to tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_So here is the fifth chapter of this story. I understand that it is starting very slowly but the setting does need to be made. Now all the drama and Klaroline-ness can begin and I'm super excited!_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

She could hear Klaus and Cami talking to each other in the corridor. She heard every sigh, every part of emotion in their conversation. She heard the way Cami's heart sped up and didn't blame her; Klaus definitely had a way of doing that to you. But below all of that she felt jealousy. She didn't want Klaus looking at or thinking about another girl the way that he did to her. But most prominently, she felt fear. Fear because he knew that she was here, fear because she didn't know how he would react to having her just turn up out the blue, fear that she may have acted in such a stupid way, that she would just crush under his gaze.

Not that she had much time to ponder, because there he was, standing right in front of her.

Snapping out of the haze that his deep pool of blue eyes had put her in she frowned.

"Don't you ever knock?" She scolded, watching him as his body relaxed. Why was he so tense in the first place?

"Sorry love, I'm not used to knocking before entering my own room" He teased, watching her blush as she looked down at the bed sheets. How had she only just noticed that she wasn't in the same room as earlier? This one was larger, with its own en-suite bathroom.

He chuckled as he noticed how she mentally scolded herself for being so stupid. Looking up at him, he saw desperation in his eyes, she almost looked nervous and his heart fluttered at the sight. When had Caroline Forbes ever been nervous? She was so full of passion and confidence, it oozed from her.

"I'll er- I didn't realise…" She stuttered, pushing back the bed sheets, swinging her legs over the side. It wasn't until now that she'd looked at herself. Her clothes were covered in dried blood, her wounds now healed, her jeans had ripped and so had her shirt, in all the places she'd been staked. She looked like hell.

"Nonsense, make yourself at home, love. What's mine is yours" He winked, walking over to the door opposite the double bed. She followed his every movement, still feeling weak and embarrassed.

Suddenly she heard the gushing of water and the room before her started to steam. She watched as he walked back out towards her, a fluffy towel in his hands.

"Have a bath, it'll make you feel a lot better" He stated, looking across at the dried blood on her bare shoulder. It contrasted so greatly against that of her pure white skin.

"I don't think…" She stated, her eyes turning towards the door, left slightly ajar.

"It wasn't a question Caroline" He whispered, walking over to her and handing her the towel. "You relax yourself; it'll help you sleep better. I'll see you in the morning" He smiled, nodding and walking out of the door, closing it gently behind him.

Sighing she used all of her strength to push herself up from his bed and she walked towards the bathroom. It was so warm in there, almost like a steam room. It was such a nice contrast to the cool air that was filling the bedroom outside. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she looked tired, drained. Maybe he was right; a bath would definitely relax her before sleep. She didn't even know what time it was. It must have been the middle of the night by now.

Sliding her shirt over her head first she winced at the sore feelings of her previous wounds. She needed blood or she'd stay sore. Slipping off the rest of her clothes she lowered herself into the bathtub, instantly relaxing at the warmth radiating off of the water. Sighing, her shoulders relaxed and she closed her eyes. Downstairs, Klaus heard her sigh of relaxation and was content as he took another sip of his whisky.

"Brother, how are you feeling?" Elijah asked as he entered the courtyard, followed quietly by Rebekah who looked like she was finding it very hard to hold her tongue.

"Happy I presume, she's definitely starting to relax now isn't she" Rebekah teased, hearing Caroline's sigh of relaxation from his bathroom. "Ended up in your bedroom I see Nik?" She winked before feeling the tightening of his hand around her throat.

"Watch your mouth, little sister…" Klaus warned before Elijah pulled the two siblings apart.

"Now, now, that is hardly adult behaviour is it. Rebekah, I think it's time you got some rest do you not?" It wasn't a question. She scowled at her brothers before walking up the stairs nearest to the room Caroline had currently occupied.

"Your room is the other way Rebekah, do not act like a child" Elijah scorned as he watched his sister growl before flashing off to her room, at the other side of the courtyard. Klaus' eyes darkening as he watched his sister play games.

"If she so much as touches a hair on her head…" Klaus growled.

"She will not hurt Caroline, Klaus. You have my word" Elijah nodded, handing Klaus a newly filled glass of whiskey. Despite everything the brothers had been through Klaus still seemed to calm at his brother's words. It was true; he knew Elijah would not allow any more harm to come to Caroline.

Nodding Klaus took off; flashing back up to his room where he entered slowly, unsure of whether or not Caroline was still in the bathroom. Sliding open the door he knew she was still inside and he quickly flashed over to his chest of drawers, sliding open the middle drawer and taking out one of his black tops.

Sensing her presence he looked up, seeing her standing in the doorway to his bathroom. The towel was wrapped tightly around her body, she looked clean, fresh and she noticed the lust forming in his eyes as they trailed down her body; he especially liked the show of her naked legs, peeking out from underneath her towel.

"I was just getting a change of clothes. I'll be gone now" He explained before turning towards the door.

"No wait! I don't have any of my clothes in here; they were all in the other room Elijah gave me when I arrived here" She blushed. What exactly was she planning to do had he not been in the room? Walk through the courtyard naked?

He noticed how pale she looked, almost desperate. Her eyes were beginning to turn blood shot and he knew she was hungry.

"Wait here" He ordered, flashing out of the room. Within seconds he returned with her clothes, but she was gone. As was his shirt from the draw.

"Ow" He heard a curse from across the other side of the courtyard and growled, Camille.

Within seconds he was across the courtyard and standing outside Camille's bedroom. He didn't enter, he was still unaware of whether Caroline was in there or not. He listened for her, but suddenly her scent grew stronger and he turned. Within a flash she'd entered Camille's bedroom, a gasp forming from Camille's mouth as she sat on her bed, wrapped in her towel having just exited the bathroom.

"Caroline, what-…?" She asked before seeing that her once blue eyes had turned a dark shade of black. She paled as she looked down to where the blood was trickling down her leg; a simple cut from a razor.

The veins started protruding from around her eyes as she opened her mouth, her fangs on full display as she growled, lunging forward at the human sitting paralysed on her bed.

"Caroline, don't" Klaus growled as he lurched forward, ever so slightly quicker that Caroline had and held her arms in a tight grasp as she struggled against him. He looked her in the eyes and sighed. "Caroline, you are not to touch Camille do you understand me?" He asked her, watching as the veins disappeared from around her eyes and she nodded. It was the first time he had compelled her and he didn't like it one little bit.

"Well that's a great start isn't it, brother" Rebekah smirked in the doorway. Camille looked up and relaxed slightly, she knew that she couldn't be hurt, not with two originals in the room with her. She sighed, walking back into the bathroom to clear herself up.

"Rebekah, not now" Klaus growled before turning all of his attentions to Caroline. "You're hungry, follow me" Klaus ordered, grabbing her arm and flashing off to the basement at the bottom of the estate.

Rebekah noticed Hayley watching from the other side of the balcony and flashed over to her.

"What was all that about?" Hayley asked, enjoying the new friendship that had formed with the youngest Original vampire.

"Oh nothing, the baby vampire just doesn't know how to control herself very well" Rebekah laughed before catching the glare of Elijah from his bedroom up above hers. She nodded and winked at Hayley, returning to her bedroom, the door slamming shut. Hayley followed suit, laughing to herself; this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

_What did you guys think? I would like to thank all the people that have followed and favourited this story, it really does mean a lot that you like it. If you could, slip in a review and let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys, so here is the sixth chapter. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story, it means a lot to me. I know that this story is still going quite slowly and it's dragging a little bit, but there is definitely more action to come ... the chapter is being written now! Then more drama will come I promise and definitely more Klaroline. _

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

As her eyes fluttered open Caroline looked around the room she currently occupied and a deep feeling of disappointment appeared when she realised she was no longer in Klaus' room. She didn't remember how she got back here, only that she was so hungry before she went to bed.

A small groan escaped her lips as she sat up, realising she was in the room that Elijah had originally put her in when she arrived. Klaus must have moved her back there when he wanted to go to bed.

"I have had enough of your childish games, Nik!" She heard shouting coming from the courtyard below her and instantly recognised Rebekah. She seemed as if winding Klaus up was the top of her priority at the moment. Caroline sighed, realising that today she just didn't feel like getting involved in the Michelson's dramas. Klaus still hadn't given her the welcoming she thought he would have. He was so intent on getting her attention and chasing her in Mystic Falls. _He's got a different life here_, she thought to herself.

Walking over to the window she looked out to the streets of New Orleans and decided to wander, do some shopping and call her friends back home to decide whether or not she would stay here. Klaus seemed like he had far more pressing matters to deal with anyway; especially that stupid witch.

Out of the corner of her eye she managed to see a figure retreating into the back alleyways, behind the buildings trying to stay out of sight. She recognised the dark hair. "Hayley" She whispered.

Slowly unlocking the hatch on the window, Caroline grabbed her small denim shorts and slid them on, adjusting the button around her waist. She smirked as she climbed onto the window sill, out onto the balcony and checked for any signs of Davina. "Ha" she whispered, before jumping down to the concrete floor below and flashing off to follow Hayley.

"I don't think so, love" Klaus smirked, flashing in front of her and making her loose her contact with Hayley.

"Klaus, hey" She whispered, her cheeks blushing, knowing she'd been caught trying to sneak away from him.

"You, my dear Caroline, are staying in the house today I'm afraid" Klaus explained, watching her reactions intently. He smiled when he saw her roll her eyes.

"I'm not a china doll, Klaus. I'll be fine" Caroline snapped, flashing off in the opposite direction, trying to lose him.

Stopping when she was sure she had, she listened for any clues on where Hayley had gone. Closing her eyes she focused, but the streets were far too noisy.

"It's not going to work you know" Klaus laughed, flashing up behind her. "You can't get away from me"

"I'll give it my best shot" She smiled, a glint in her eyes. She loved teasing and defying Klaus' rules. She was the only one he'd let get away with it. A second flash left her outside a darkened grave yard and instantly she felt goose bumps covering her skin and she took a step back.

"Caroline don't" Klaus warned from behind her, grabbing her arm. She was far too focused on the sparks flying up her arm to notice the concern in his eyes. She was far too close to a place he did not want her to enter.

She nodded at him before turning to look back at the graveyard, memorising the name. _Later I'm definitely going to check this out, _she thought to herself as she was gone in a flash and back in the courtyard, Klaus by her side.

"Now Caroline, the French Quarter is far too dangerous for you to venture into at the moment. You are to stay here until we say you can leave. Do you understand?" Klaus asked, looking at her with a sense of desperation and authority.

"Okay" She agreed, sensing something different about him. She knew he cared about her. "So what have I got here to keep me occupied all day then?" She laughed, holding her arms up and looking around the empty courtyard.

"Cami" He smirked, looking up at the room that the human currently occupied.

Caroline blushed as she followed Klaus' gaze up to the closed door. "I'm pretty sure that she isn't going to want to go anywhere near me after last night" Caroline whispered, feeling angry at herself for nearly killing an innocent women. Was she just hungry, or was it because Klaus and Cami were so close that she went after her in the first place?

"She hasn't got a choice. You two are the only ones left here and neither of you are leaving!" Klaus laughed, winking at her quickly and flashing off to attend to his business.

* * *

Caroline and Cami were sitting across from each other at a small metal table in the courtyard. Caroline could sense the other vampires that had arrived in the buildings and rooms around her, but there weren't any Originals… perfect.

"So, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to scare you" Caroline explained, watching as Cami moved slowly and wearily around her. She smiled.

"It's okay, I'm used to it living in a mansion with hundreds of vampires" Cami laughed, looking around her at the surroundings.

"How are you not dead yet?" Caroline joked, taking a bite of the salad her and Cami had prepared together.

Cami winked. "I'm pretty sure Klaus has compelled every vampire here to stay away from me and that I'm not a blood bag"

Caroline froze. Why was Klaus so intent on protecting her?

"So you and Klaus are close then?" Caroline asked, biting down on her gums, not sure if she actually wanted to know the answer. Cami laughed, covering her mouth as she choked slightly on her salad leaf.

"Not at all! I despise the man but he is protecting me, so I have to be slightly thankful" Cami explained, looking into Caroline's eyes, noticing the unease. "It's all about you two Caroline" She smiled, a small flash of jealousy in her eyes. _I'm so sure she likes the protection and attention off of Klaus, _Caroline thought, smirking to herself.

"So … what exactly is Klaus protecting you from?" Caroline asked, desperate to know why Klaus would protect a human that he had never talked about before.

"The witches" Cami groaned. "Ever since they saw me and Klaus having lunch in the French Quarter they deemed me another target. I didn't have any powers against them though so Klaus demanded I stay here until it's all blown over."

"Why were you and Klaus having lunch?" Caroline asked. Cami laughed, that was seemingly the only piece of information that Caroline took from that explanation.

"I don't remember, Klaus compelled me to forget" Cami admitted, finishing off her salad before her eyes flashed behind Caroline into the face of the youngest Original.

"Well Cami, I can tell you it's because he didn't want Marcel to have you. He was treating you as a prize as per usual" Rebekah explained, grabbing the last piece of Caroline's bread and eating it for herself.

"This is a private conversation Rebekah" Caroline said, flashing around and facing the third blonde to join the party.

"Don't worry, dear Caroline. We can all sense your jealousy a mile away" Rebekah smirked before looking back to her brothers standing by the entrance of the courtyard. "It seems we have something to discuss"

She looked into the baby blue eyes of Klaus and she was sure she saw a hint of lust in them, she blushed looking to the floor before scowling at Rebekah who she was getting sick of already.

* * *

"She was so close to us Davina; don't you think that would have been the perfect opportunity?" Sophie asked, scowling at the young witch hiding behind one of the gravestones.

"Not with the mighty hybrid on her tail. Besides, she sensed something interesting was happening and it won't take long for the nosey vampire to return to us to explore" Davina smirked, turning away from the entrance that Caroline and Klaus had previously stood at and walked back into the hide.

"And what exactly is your plan Davina? Lure Caroline here and then what? We're supposed to be going after Klaus, not her" Sophie asked, getting angrier at Davina's lack of any decent plan.

"We will Sophie!" Davina shouted the wind picking up as she turned to look back at her fellow witch. "Caroline seems to be the only thing at the moment that Klaus cares about, more than his precious wolf baby. Hurt her; hurt him. Pain equals weakness Sophie, and then it will be our chance to take back what is rightfully ours!" Davina explained before scowling at Sophie and walking off, over to her mirror, studying her reflection. "Be patient"

_Pain doesn't equal weakness when it comes to Klaus, _Sophie thought to equals anger, destruction. Death.

* * *

Caroline sat on the edge of the metal stool, watching as Cami smiled weakly at her before returning to her room. _What a life she has, _Caroline thought, frowning as she watched the door close behind her, turning her attention back to the vampires in front of her.

"Caroline, a lead has come to our attention on the exact motives of the witches and we are going to follow it up. Unfortunately, it is on the outskirts of the city and therefore, we will be gone for a few days" Elijah explains, holding his hand out making it obvious he was talking about the three of them and not her.

"You obviously, are not invited so will be staying here for the duration of time we will be gone, do you understand?" Rebekah snarled, her eyes squinting as she watched her every move. "You aren't to leave this house or courtyard at all"

Klaus growled at his two siblings, telling them that their presence was no longer needed and they both flashed up to their rooms.

Klaus frowned as he noticed the happiness drain from the beauty sitting in front of him. He reached out his hand, brushing his thumb under her chin as he pushed it up so he was looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Caroline" Klaus apologised and she frowned once more. "I know I have not seen much of you since I've been here, you just came at a rather busy time" He laughed, looking around him at his siblings flashing around, collecting their belongings and giving orders to those vampires residing at the house.

She smiled weakly, knowing that if she had actually called before turning up out of the blue, she might have been able to spend more time with him.

"I'm sorry for just turning up" She whispered, suddenly feeling rather shy and embarrassed.

"No, do not apologise! It has been the best thing to happen all week!" He smiled, his hand still caressing her flawless cheeks. "I just don't want you to get hurt. When all of this is over, I am going to show you everything you want to see and take you wherever you want to go" He promised. "You just need to be patient with me" He added in a whisper as he noticed her heart beat speeding up which in turn made his as well. He leaned towards her, looking down at her lips and her breath caught in her throat.

"Nicklaus, are you ready?" Elijah asked, interrupting their moment.

Klaus turned to see his siblings standing in the doorway, watching him intently.

"To be continued" Klaus whispered, winking at her before standing and walking away.

"Be careful!" She called behind him and he laughed.

"For you, my love" He smiled before flashing away with his siblings.

* * *

_There you go, I hoped you liked the chapter, even though it was sort of a filler chapter again, but now more action can happen. I didn't want to make the chapter too long for you guys so am going to start writing the next chapter now. Please review and give me some feedback, I'd love to know what you guys are thinking._


End file.
